The Deku Knight
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Requested by Kfbanime87. Izuku's mom was taken from him when he was young. Now he has to follow a path to become a dark crusader of justice, even becoming a symbol of justice and hope in U.A. Serious-Izuku x Harem.
1. Rise of the Dark Knight

**Hey, new story of My Hero Academia. This time a story if Izuku Midoriya became the Dark Knight himself, Batman. Yes, this will be harem and some aspects of the Batman mythos will be referenced and have a fun spin. So about most of Batman enemies with different Quirks. I do not own My Hero Academia and I don't own Batman.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Bat

It happened in this night, the night that changes everything. No hero was around when it happened, either they're signing autographs, doing interviews, or stopping villains and giant monsters. But once they get there, it'll be too late.

Izuku Midoriya, age 5, was just sleeping peacefully in his room after watching another All Might video. He had a bad day since the morning at the doctor's office, when it's discovered that he was Quirkless. It became worse when Bakugo learns this and starts bullying him about how he can never be a hero without a Quirk. It hurt him so much.

His mother, Inko, has tendered her son about his bad day. Ever since her husband passed, she has kept raising her only son, her only family in the world, to make sure he's taken care of. Izuku doesn't know much about his father, but as Inko put it, he was a "stoic". A well famous doctor that helps treat patients, as well as always help others before his passing.

But now, things will change. Izuku's day will get worse.

As the young Izuku was sound asleep, his couldn't sleep due to some yelling outside of his room. Curious, he wakes up to rub his eyes, as he steps down as when he's fully awake, he froze when he heard yelling.

"I said give me all you got, woman!" shout a threatening tone.

"P-Please, my son's asleep." His mom cries out.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?!" Izuku peaked through the door, his mom is pinned to the wall in tears, by gunpoint by a man in black, wearing a black toboggan and pale skin with black spots from his ear to his scarred eye. "Either you give me the money, or I have to beat you down with it!"

Inko was scared, scared of her own life as well as her sons' life. She notices her son peak through the door of his room as she nodded her head 'no' silently.

The man notices her gesture, as he turns his head and the gun away to spot Izuku. The young boy panics, as the man groans "Shit!" he cursed.

Inko's own body jumpstarted, once the man let his eyes off of her for one second, she rushes in to the man's gun as she shouts "Izuku, run!"

 _BANG!  
_

But in mere seconds, Inko felt a hot pain into a vital part of her chest. She felt cold when she falls down to the floor, watching her sons' shocked face. _'Izuku, I'm sorry.'_ She thought.

"Dammit!" the gunman cursed, seeing Izuku frozen in fear as he rushes out of the window. Crashing through to get away once the police sirens are heard.

"MOM!" Izuku shouts as he rushes towards his mother, lying on the floor bleeding out. "Mom! Please, get up! Please!" he keeps moving her, getting blood stains from his hands.

"I-Izuku." Inko's raspy voice was heard, caressing her son's cheek "Don't worry, you're safe…you're safe…" tears sprang from her eyes as her hand fell from his cheek, as she starts to feel limp.

No sooner did the young Izuku saw his mom dying, the police barge into his home. They were too late, Inko Midoriya is dead.

/

Everything fast forward, as Izuku's now on the chair of the police office. He didn't move an inch as the police were forced to get him to stand up. He was covered in a blanket, shivering in fear.

"Poor kid." Spoke one officer "Losing his mother like that."

"I can't believe that criminal got away!" spoke another officer. "It makes me so mad that it had to happen to a poor kid!"

"Not to mention, Quirkless." Spoke a female officer. "I hate to see kids like him having to go to a foster home."

"Would you be quiet!" the first officer hushed at her "He could hear you!"

Izuku didn't care what the officers says about him or where he's going. All he cares about was that man, the man who killed his mom. But then something next happened.

" **Midoriya Izuku**." The young boy raises his head up. He was shocked, that standing before him was All Might, the number one hero of all time. He was kneeling down, as his hand was on Izuku's shoulder, as the boy saw tears from the hero. " **I am so sorry that I didn't save your mother in time!** " he said apologetically. " **I was so busy dealing with a villain, that I didn't come to realize that a murder happened! I arrived too late, and it cost your dear mother, Inko, to lose her life!** "

Izuku took his words at ease, All Might have felt genially guilty for what happened. The young, Quirkless boy didn't hold it out to him, he was trying to do his job. Why didn't Izuku say anything to the hero right now? Did he blame All Might and the other heroes to not do anything? Or did he felt ashamed that without a Quirk, Izuku didn't do anything to stop him mom's death.

Knowing that Izuku didn't respond, All Might sigh. _'I guess he blames me for not stopping earlier.'_ He thought as he heard one officer spoke.

"All Might! There's a situation down at Fourth Street! A villain with a rainbow Quirk has been stealing paintings!" the officer spoke.

 **"I'm on my way!"** All Might have declared, as he turns to Izuku who has his head hang down. _'I hope things will get better for you, my boy.'_ He thought as he rushes into action.

/

Fast forward to the funeral, where the young Izuku stood to see the preacher praying for his mother. Izuku stood by her grave, as many people that knew Inko came. Neighbors, friends, acquaintances, and co-workers. Soon, people went by and go, but Izuku only stood.

"M-Mom." Izuku sniffs, as he wipes his tears as he sees her grave. "I…I promise to be a hero…and take that man who shot you to justice!" he grits his teeth; his eyes now shift as new emotions rises.

Anger, revenge, and on edge, that's what he's feeling. Unknown to him, Bakugo in his funeral clothes was up and behind. He didn't show his cocky smile today, but this time it's sincere.

"Oi, Deku." Bakugo calls out to him. "My mom said that you can live with us." He heard nothing but silence from Izuku. Bakugo has never dealt with someone who lost a family member, he may be a jerk but he's not cold hearted. "Hey! I'm speaking to you! I don't do this feel better shit, so why don't you-"

 _ **"Shut up!"**_ Izuku turn his head, as tears still runs from his eyes, his once innocent eyes turn to a glare. A glare that his pupils turned dark red, as it gives an effect towards Bakugo once he saw his glare. It caused the spiky blond boy to fall back on his butt.

' _What the fuck was that?!'_ Bakugo thought in shock, feeling the intensity of the glare coming from the Quirkless boy. Or is he Quirkless anymore?

/

Mustufaru, 9 years later.

In the city's shopping area, a girl with black pineapple hair, fair skin, black eyes, and wears a black, sailor schoolgirl outfit. Despite being in Middle School, Momo Yaoyorozu is quite heavily beautiful and has a scholarship to UA once she graduates from her middle school. But after she has gotten out of the bookstore, she ends up being cornered by a gang of thugs.

"P-Please, back off!" Momo begs as she is pinned to the wall.

"Oh, come on, honey, we're just going to show you a good time." Spoke the thug with antennas. He saw Momo looks around, and tries to escape but is grab by the thug and is push to the floor. "Hold her!" he told his goons. The group of thugs then pins Momo's arms and legs down, as the leader grabs her school shirt off, showing her red bra covering her cleavage. "Oh man, she's stacked!"

"Can we have a turn after you, boss?" ask the dogman.

"You all will get turns once she doesn't scream! And there's no hero on sight to stop us!" declared the villain as he covers Momo's mouth, once he begins to pull down her skirt, ignoring her tears.

' _Someone, help me!'_ Momo thought as she closes her eyes, once she meets the inevitable.

 _WHACK!_

The leader was smacked away from Momo, as well as his three gang of rapists with one swipe. Momo opens her eyes after feeling the gang off of her. She was shocked when she saw someone standing in front of her holding a bo staff.

"What the fuck hit us?!" Asked the leader.

" _ **Me.**_ " spoke a voice that sounds like glass scratching on sandpaper. It sends shivers down in Momo's spine when she saw the figure. He looks to be a height taller than her, wearing all black. A pitch-black cowl with large pointy ears, resembles a bat. White lenses to cover his eyes, and only the part of his mouth and chin are exposed. His cowl is connected to a tattered cape, with a gray, kevlar bodysuit with a symbol that resembles a bat. A yellow utility belt with the same symbol, and wore black gloves and boots with spikes.

"Who the fuck are you?" demand a snake-faced gang member.

" _ **Someone who will teach you what happens to scumbags like you!**_ " spoke the Bat. The gang charges at him, ready to beat and kill him for whacking at them. But the caped man was prepared for them, each of them.

The snake-faced man charged first, slither towards his opponent in attempt to wrap him up. However, the dark hero pulls out a capsule and throws it at him. It exploded into white smoke at the snake-faced man who felt drowsy.

"I feel…cold." He said as he faints on the floor.

The dog man pounces at the dark hero, follow by his comrade, a tigerman. The dark hero ducks down making the two collide, as he spread smoke screen surrounding them, including the leader.

The three all cough at the smoke. They look around as the leader shouts "Where the hell are you?!"

"AHH!" the tigerman screams as he's being taken away through the smoke.

"Sabers!" the dog man cried out, as he felt someone grabbed him through the smoke "OOOWWWW!" he howled.

The leader looks around, seeing his gang have went up and disappeared. "Y-You think you can scare me?!" he asks as he saw his snake goon gone as well. "Sabers? Pound? Kobra!" he shouts for them, until he heard painful cries of his goons.

"AAAAAAHHH!" they screamed in unison. The leader looks around in shock as he backs away, then he saw the smoke fading away. He saw Momo hiding behind the trash can. This gave him an idea as he rushes towards her and grabs her ankle with his out stretched hand, pulling her out.

"No! Stop!" she cries out, as she saw him pull out a knife.

"You better come out before I kill her!" he threatens, unknown to him that the dark hero was behind him, towering over him with his hands in a knife position, did two chops on each sides of his head. "GAH!" he yelps, dropping the knife down the ground, as he falls down to unconsciousness.

Momo was shocked to see her savior took out those crooks that tries to rape her. What's even more shocking is when he ties the leader up along with his gang, she saw him pick out something, like a brander with a bat-symbol. All she can hear was the screams from the leader after he insert it to his neck before hanging them up from the fire escape.

She then saw him confronting her. She didn't know what to think, he may have saved her but why does he look so damn scary. She wanted to run, but it was then he spoke to her, calmly.

" **Are you okay, Miss?** " he asked her.

He must be a hero, but not someone who she recognizes. "Y-Yes, I am." Suddenly, police sirens are heard, making Momo turn around to see the squad cars coming, as well as some Pro Heroes. "Looks like the cops coming. Maybe you can join and tell them-." Once she turns around, the bat hero was long gone.

/

" _Our top story tonight, a life was saved by just not any Pro Hero, but it appears to be a mysterious vigilante. From what the Pro Hero Strong Arms has to say."_ Spoke the anchorwoman who moves her microphone to the buff hero, Strong Arms.

" _When I got called in to an emergency, a tip about a gang rape that was about to occur."_ Strong Arm states _"However once I got there, the girl was laying on the floor while her assaulters were hanging from the fire escape."_

 _"The girl, Yaoyorozu Momo, and 3_ _rd_ _year in St. Kamui Middle, was safely unharmed after her assaulters were apprehended. Can you tell us what happened, Momo-san?"_ the reporter asks her.

Momo, who was covered in a police blanket, answers _"I was just walking to the bus stop, until my attackers came towards me. They use force to have their way with me, but then he came."_

" _He?"_ the reporter asked.

" _I don't know his name, but he had a bat-like cowl, and was very skilled in beating up my attackers."_

 _"Were you scared?"_

Momo was silent for a second, as she answered _"I was at first, but I am grateful for saving me from such a horrible experience. The man in the bat cowl, if you're watching this, thank you!"_ she said with a smile on her face.

The news story is seen from the jumbo screen on a building for all of Tokyo to see. Standing on a building in the shadows, was the caped hero that saved Momo.

He tapped to his ear piece, as he spoke "Oracle, report."

 _"There's a bank robbery plus a hostage situation at the Kabashi District. About 5 miles from your end. No Pro heroes near on sight."_

"On it." He responds, as he brings out a grappling hook gun, shoot it, and flies off from the rooftop.

/

At the bank, many civilians in there are down on their knees, hands up, as many robbers were escorting money from the bank.

"Ah, the sweet sight of a robbery at night!" spoke the leader of the gang of robbers. He is a bald man with red eyes, pale skin, and wears a black sweater and pants with combat boots. The most bizarre about him are the tally marks on his face and hands. "Now, who do I kill tonight?" he asks as he sees the bank teller quivering in fear. "How about you, Mr. Bank Teller? Would you like to be Mr. Zsasz's 200th kill to add?" he asks the bank teller.

"P-Please, I got a wife and kids!" he responds, making Mr. Zsasz laughs at him.

"I did too, they were my first kills." Zsasz replied as he looks at the bank teller's eyes, making him froze.

 _ **Zsasz's Quirk: Petrification Stare – The ability to stare in the eyes of others, causing their body to be frozen in motion. The nervous systems shut down as the person frozen in state, the person's body becomes stand still like a statue.**_

"Can't move, can't speak, just like a statue." Zsasz states with glee, as he brings out his switchblade "Now, should I do the old stabby-stab in the stomach? Throat? Or do I chop your fingers up?"

" **The only thing you'll be doing is a life sentence in prison.** " Spoke the dark hero appears behind him.

"Fucking lord!" Zsasz shouts in shock after he turns around. "What are you scaring me like that?! Don't tell me you're one of those Pro Heroes?!" he then looks around, seeing none of his men around "The hell are my men?" he saw the dark clad man pointing up, as Zsasz looks to see his men tied up in wires. Most of them knocked out. "How did you do that without me hearing?! And in under one minute!"

" **Trade secret.** " The bat-themed hero replied as he dashes towards Zsasz to kick him away from the bank teller. This cause the bank teller to move again after Zsasz broke eye contact. The scared criminal sneers at the dark knight.

"You know, I thought I was gonna kill a hero for my 200th kill, but I think you'll be my 200th special!" Zsasz states as he brings out his switch blade, charging towards the caped figure who dodges his attack, then grab his wrist making him drop the knife, and elbowed his arm down to his forearm. Zsasz screams in pain, before he gets kneed in the gut, making him cough out air.

" **Sloppy**." He said as he threw Zsasz down to the floor. Zsasz rubs his arm. Zsasz charges again with his good arm to aim at his face. The Bat simply grabs his fist, and saw that Zsasz brings out another switch blade to stab him in the stomach. Fortunately, he turns Zsasz around and grabs his knife hand, making him drop it and then handcuffs both his wrists from his back.

"I'll show you sloppy!" Zsasz turns his head around, getting into eye contact with the bat-themed hero. However, before he can activate his Quirk, the bat hero's eyes intensify, a glare he formed to make Zsasz felt actual fear. _'What's going on!?'_ he thought _'The moment I stare at his eyes, I'm paralyzed in fear!'_ he thought as he felt actually afraid of the bat hero.

Zsasz was shocked that he was bested, as he felt being lifted and thrown out of the window. He then trembles around the street, surrounded by the police.

"Freeze!" an officer declares. The cops didn't notice it, but the dark hero was long gone.

/

" _Bank robbery was prevented this night…"  
_

"… _Another bat man report…"_

" _He just came out of nowhere and wired these guys up…"_

" _The police are still questioning about this bat-themed hero. Who is this…Batman?"_

The news reports were paused by the anthropomorphic mouse, Nezu, as he's with the Heroes Association about the matter subject on "The Batman" as the media calls him.

"This is very problematic indeed." Nezu spoke as he turns around facing his fellow Pro Heroes. "Vigilante cases are nothing new, but it appears that this one is the most brutal of all." He uses the screen to bring up a picture of the Batman for the Pros to see.

"Yeesh, he's supposed to be some kind of a bat-themed with the pointy ears and cape! What kind of theme is he if he's not an actual bat?!" Present Mic comments.

"I think he looks hot in that outfit." Midnight replied with a shrug.

"But the way he fights them, does he have to be this brutal towards them?" Mount Lady replied, creeped out by the pictures of the villains this Batman has beaten.

Eraser Head looks at the video taken from the bank. It shows footage of the Batman sneaking up the criminals and knocks them out cold. Then place some kind of device on him which spreads out wires and patches on the other men, as the center of it brings them together and shot up into the roof. 'Like the guy's style.' He thought to himself.

"Black, gray, and that yellow belt, he sure does have style." Best Jeanist comments.

" **There's also a peak of his popularity. It seems that after he saved that girl and stopped the bank robbery, he's gaining some popularity."** All Might state.

Endeavor scoffs "So a Vigilante became popular overnight? What makes him so special?"

" **He's placed Number 3 in the Hero Popularity."** All Might have clarified.

"This guy must be a true cowboy." Snipe comments "But despite him bringing results, we can't deal with outlaws."

"Yeah, this vigilante is making us look bad." Mount Lady comments.

"But this guy isn't interested in popularity the slightest." Mount Lady replied, "He didn't even stop for an interview."

"If this guy thinks he's too good in not sharing about who he is to the public, he's no hero. If anything, he's a villain. Operating in doing a Pro Hero's work without unauthorized!" Endeavor states causing the heroes to argue about Batman.

" **Enough!** " All Might declare as he stands from his seat. " **The best thing to do is that we keep a watchful eye out for the dark-clad vigilante. If you must, detain him!** "

The Pro Heroes agrees to All Might's suggestion. They must keep on a look out for the dark vigilante.

/

In a dark and secured area, the Batman is now in a lab as he walks down to a large computer. He removes the black cowl from his face, as he sits on his chair.

The appearance of the Batman was the look of a normal boy, looks no older than 15. He has dark, green bushy hair, gray dull eyes, freckles, and his skin looks as if it lacks any sun light.

" _Following up our top story, the Batman strikes again this night preventing a bank robbery. But the Pro Heroes have announced that they will apprehend the vigilante any chance they can get. This is what Nezu has to say."_

Speaking over is the rat hero Nezu, who spoke to the press _"Yes, the Batman is the one who stopped the bank robbery this night. However, he isn't an official licensed hero. He may have good intentions, but the Heroes Association can't ignore the fact that this Batman doesn't answer to the law. Not to the Heroes Association, not to the police, and not to the government. It's best for civilians to keep on a look out for a man dressing up as a bat. Don't try to apprehend him, leave the Pro Heroes to deal with him."_

The Batman gave a sigh, as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck as well as something soft behind his head. "You should've seen this coming when you started this." She told him as she gives him a peck on his cheek. The girl appears to have pink locks, yellow eyes and cross-hair pupils. She wore goggles on her head.

"I did saw it coming." He replied showing his freckled face and his gray, dead eyes "I knew what was I doing but did it anyway. The Pro Heroes can't stop what I just begun."

"So how did my babies do? They did perfectly well, did they, Izuku-kun?" she asks him, revealing that she's wearing her short overalls but doesn't have a shirt on, showing that her chest is pressing behind his head.

"They did perfectly well, Mei-chan." Izuku respond as he turns around and kiss her.

/

Zsasz is seen strapped in a straitjacket as well as blindfolded. He's being escorted to his cell in his new home, Meikakuna Asylum. There he's been ranting through his restrain mask, cursing about a bat.

"Let me go! The Bat must die!" Zsasz rants as he tries to get out of his restraints.

"Please, Mr. Zsasz, calm down before you upset the other patients." The doctor replied as he has the nurses place Zsasz in his cell. "Now then, we'll start our sessions when-"

"I don't need sessions!" Zsasz growled as he tries to get out of his restraints "I need to kill the Bat! My 200th kill is at stake!" he shouts madly.

The doctor sighed as he injects Zsasz with a serum that can calm him down. Once Zsasz stops moving, he looks drowsy and went to sleep. "Once you wake up, Mr. Zsasz, I would like to hear more about this…Bat you're talking about." He said as he adjusts his round glasses as he walks away. The bald doctor held up a file as he walks down the shadows of the halls.

/

 **Izuku's harem:**

 **Mei Hatsume, Ochaco Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, Kyoka Jiro, Zatanna Zatara, Rose Wilson, Itsuba Kendo, Iraba Shiozaki, Fuyumi Todoroki, Midnight, Mt. Lady, Himiko Toga(For now).**

 **So this thought came to me after reading some My Hero Academia fics and thought if Izuku can be Batman. So here's my iteration in him becoming the Caped Crusader.**

 **And yes, he will have some enemies of the Batman's Rogues Galleries. Izuku will be a different person through personality wise. He'll be more of a balanced kind of Batman as he is mentally Batman, but at the same time has some of his old personality traits (example: observing others' quirks as well as their strengths and weaknesses) but he will be cold towards others on some occasions. But as Amanda Waller from Justice League Unlimited quotes: "No superhero cared about other people more than Batman."**

 **So hopefully you enjoyed this and remembered to Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	2. The Emperor Penguin

**I do not own My Hero Academia and I don't own Batman.**

 **Shout out to Fighting Joe, for being my first pledge on P.a.t.r.e.o.n. Thanks, Joe. Also shout out to Kfbanime87 for the story idea, if it wasn't for him, this story wouldn't have existed. Lastly to BlueKnight-X2 for assisting on working on the chapter with me when I have trouble finishing it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 2: The Emperor Penguin

Izuku is sitting on a couch, while a zebra-headed man wearing a suit and scarf is seen on a chair with his notes. Izuku observe the office around him; a simple desk as well as a teddy bear on the desk staring at him. He scoffed, already know that this session is being recorded. Dr. Shimauma is a good counselor but subtlety is not his Quirk.

"Midoriya-san." Dr. Shimauma starts "Do you know why you're here?"

Izuku only looks up with a dull look as he replied, "It's about what I did yesterday, was it?"

/

 **Yesterday**

Coming back to Japan is a good start for Izuku. After his training trip with his master, he has peaked the human conditions mentally and physically. He's more calculative as Sherlock Holmes, skilled in combat as Bruce Lee, and physically strong as Phoenix Jones.

However, he did have to take some tests to catch up with school. He surprises the teachers when he had to take all the testing through the program to get to Jr. High since, well, he had to leave Japan with his master when he was 7. Years of training as well as learning the fundamental of science and technology. That's how he gains the knowledge and abilities he needs for his crusade.

Getting into Jr. High was an easy peak.

Izuku also earned some inheritance. Apparently, his late grandparents from his mother's side were very rich and if there comes a time where she had passed away, she would give her inheritance to her only child. Izuku was shocked by how his mother came from a rich family. Her reasons must be that she wants to live normal rather than being rich. It was enough to keep rent at his home.

Now walking down, the street after school, Izuku kept his thoughts about what happened during his first night as the dark vigilante. As he walks down he heard something that troubles him.

"I told you, leave me alone!" it was a girl's voice, as Izuku turn to see the girl being ganged up by three boys. The girl had brown hair, shaped like a truffle, peach skin and with black eyes and a smile that can be considered cute. She wore a black button uniform with a black skirt and black stockings with black shoes. From the uniform she's from his school. However, those boys he recognized are the bullies that likes to cause trouble at the school.

"Come on, sweetheart. Why don'cha hang with us?" the leader said, he's got this fangy grin that just spells smug.

"Please, just let me go through." She responds as she tries to go but the big, bulky one blocks her path, while the leader has her pinned to the wall.

"Come on baby, all we want is to have some little time with you." Leader said look at her creepy.

"No! I told you all to leave me alone!" She shouts, as she slaps him in the face.

"You rotten, little bitch!" the leader growls as he hits the girl over on the floor "Boys, grab her!"

The two boys then grabbed the girl's arms, the girl struggles to break free but couldn't. She then saw the leader having an angry face.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not. But first, I like to take my hit." Leader said raise his hand to fold it into a fist.

She closed her eyes, trying to not feel the pain. But nothing happens, she opens her eyes seeing Izuku holding leader's hand. Izuku have a dark glare.

"I will say this once. Let her go, or else." Izuku said in a dark tone.

The girl looks shocked by the boy's look towards the leader. _'He's a bit scary.'_ she thought.

"Oh, looks like we got ourselves a little hero." the leader mocks.

"Hey, it's that quirkless kid, Midoriya!" the third one states with reptilian wings.

"We can take this loser, boss!" the bulky one states, as he launches a punch towards Izuku. However, Izuku dodges and grab the guy's rocky arm and slams him down on the wall.

"Hey! No one does that to-" the lizard winged teen didn't finish as he is punched in the face by Izuku's fist. Sending the guy to the floor. Izuku turn to the leader who glares at him.

"You think you're tough just because you've learned a couple of moves, you quirkless punk?!" the leader asks as he cracks his knuckles as he grabs Izuku using his extended fingers. Wrapping his arms around with his elastic fingers. "My finger stretching quirk is enough to trap you! Now you're gonna get it, Deku! You're gonna be found in a ditch after I'm finished with you! No one's gonna care about a useless, quirkless boy like you!"

Izuku didn't show any reaction, he just stares at the leader with hate. By the time he found the opportunity, he jerks his head back and then move it forward, bashing the leader's face with his forehead. Izuku breaks free, as he punches the leader in the stomach.

"Jitsu Frakatsu, you and your little gang has been causing nothing but trouble in school." Izuku told him with a glare "Displaying your quirks in public without a license is supposed to be against the law. Attacking me by using your quirk is considered assault, and since I'm considered "Quirkless", this will be considered self-defense for me." Izuku told the leader who grew angry.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit!" Jitsu shouts as he launches a punch towards Izuku, but Izuku counteracts with a punch to the face causing the leader to fall back. Izuku keeps punching his face, repeatedly as he only sees red.

"Please, stop! I give, okay?!" Jitsu begs, having his nose bloodied.

His plea didn't follow Izuku's ears, as he continues to punch him until his teeth falls out. His last punch was stopped when someone grabbed it. Izuku struggled until he notices the girl grabbing his arm.

"Please stop! He said he has enough!" she told him with a worried tone.

Izuku was surprised at her worrying about him, not even caring about what happened. He put his hand down slowly and spoke. "Thank you."

"It's okay." she replied calmly, though a little shaken.

Jitsu got up with a bloody nose, as he launches towards Izuku "You little bastard, I'm gonna-!"

"Stop!" shout a hero that came in between the boys, he is the wooden hero made of wood all over, while wearing a blue suit. He is Kamui Woods, a Pro Hero with the Arbor Quirk. "There won't be any fighting around here!" he states as he points at Jitsu "You! You and your gang are coming to the police station for using Quirks to assault someone."

Soon after, Jitsu and his goons are apprehended by Kamui Woods and the police. Izuku winced as he looks at his own knuckles, covered in blood due to the punching, as well as they are bleeding. He felt two gentle hands holding his bloody knuckles, noticing the brown-haired girl holding them.

"Your knuckles are hurt." she said as she held them "We need to take you to a clinic to get them bandaged up. Thanks for the save, by the way."

"It's no problem." Izuku replied, showing the girl his eyes that were hidden under the shadow. "My name is Midoriya Izuku."

"Oh, well my name is Uraraka Ochaco." she replied with a smile. "I hope your knuckles aren't too hurt. Come on."

/

 **Now**

"Despite your actions having the best of interest, Midoriya-san, you could've gone to the police first or the closest hero." Dr. Shimauma told Izuku "Do you have anything to say to yourself?"

Izuku looks down, as he glares at the floor. "Let me ask you something, doc. What would have happened to Uraraka-san if the hero didn't arrive on time to save her."

"W-Well-" the therapist was caught off guard but Izuku continued.

"Sure, I've thrown the punch on that bastard but I'm not going to just let people be assaulted just because you adults in charge are too lazy or scared to do anything and if that makes me crazy then lock me up!" Izuku told as he gives the therapist a cold glare. "Did I regret what I've done? Not at all. I don't give a crap about putting those punks in their place. I saved someone, and I would do it again even if it means getting expelled. But let me remind you that those punks broke the law in displaying their quirks in public, while I'm just Quirkless according to the doctors."

Dr. Shimauma is shocked. Years of school counseling, he had to deal with kids like him whenever they get in trouble. Knowing that Izuku is troubled since his mother's death, he seems to have a different point of view of the world.

'Dear gods this is troubling.' the zebra therapist states, worried for the boy.

/

Meanwhile, somewhere in a club. There lies a bunch of thugs in line on each side. Jitsu and his gang are seen facing someone at a table, eating fish.

"So, you two failed to get the girl and got arrested?" spoke the boss of the group.

"We've tried our best to do so, Emperor-sama." Jitsu replied as he rubs the back of his head. "B-But this kid, Midoriya Izuku, he's the one who interfered even if he is a quirkless brat!"

"You let some quirkless brat get the upper hand? I should've hired much more capable men, not punks who can't get the job done!" Emperor responds. He appears to be an anthropomorphic blue penguin wearing a black top hat, monocle, and wears a black tailor suit.

"So, will you beat up that kid?" the rabbit eared boy asked.

"I don't freakin' care about some quirkless nobody!" Masao Emperor told them. "All I need is to take out the competition! That girl is the daughter of the Uraraka Construction Company, the ones that owed me a lot of money! If I can't rely on you three, I'll just have to send my men for the job!"

Jitsu and his goons look upset that they've been denied and are mad that Izuku got away with breaking their pride.

"Is there anything we can do, boss?" he asks him.

"No! Leave now and never speak of this again!" Emperor states as Jitsu and his goons leave out.

/

After the therapy session, Izuku is met with Ochaco who came to check up on him.

"So, how was it?" Ochaco asks him.

"It was alright." Izuku states, not telling Ochaco the details on what he told the counselor.

"You were lucky that you didn't get suspended and they let you off with a warning." Ochaco states with a smile. She was lucky to convince the principal and the police to not get Izuku in trouble because of her. "Do you wanna walk home?"

"Sure. That's nice." Izuku said as he hears another voice coming.

"Hey, Midoriya-kun!" spoke the pink haired inventor known as Mei Hatsume.

"Oh, hai Hatsume-san." Izuku respond.

"Hey, why can't ya call me Mei-chan? We've known each other long enough." Mei states to the bushy haired boy as she turns to Ochaco "And who's this?"

"Oh, my name is Uraraka Ochaco." Ochaco replied with a bow. "Are you friends with Izuku-san?"

"Yeah, known him for a long time." Mei replied "Well, I got something to do. Make sure you stop by my shop, Midoriya-kun!" she said as she walks out.

"Are you two close friends?" Ochaco asked

"Yeah, we knew each other quite well." Izuku said, having to remember back when he was young when he first met Mei.

 _Flashback_

 _It was during the beginning of middle school when Izuku was just minding his own business. He was outside when something caught his ear._

" _Stop it! Give it back!" shout a girl's voice as Izuku march over and saw Mei being picked on by some bullies who keeps tossing over her invention._

" _You think yer gonna pass UA with this trash?" one bully mocks as he tosses it to his friend._

 _"What's so good in going to UA with this poor display?" another laughed as he raises his arm up to prevent Mei from getting her invention. "Someone with a useless Quirk has no place to go to UA!"_

 _Izuku glares at those bullies picking on Mei. He knew how cruel people can be when it comes to what kind of Quirks you got, those with stronger Quirks sees them as inferior as much as those Quirkless._

 _Once the leading bully grab the invention tossed to him, he raises it up "Say your little gadget goodbye!" but he didn't manage to throw it as his wrist is grabbed by Izuku. The Midoriya boy decks the bully on the back, causing him to stumble while Izuku holds on Mei's invention. "The fuck!? What hit me!?"_

" _You want to pick on someone who's got a low standard Quirk?" Izuku asks as he points at himself "Pick on me, instead."_

 _Soon after, the bullies were beaten up by Izuku. The young teen then turns to Mei as he hands her invention back._

"T-Thank you." Mei said.

" _No problem." Izuku replied "You got a really good knack with this…what is it?"_

Mei is shocked, someone is impressed by her invention other than her parents. Usually the school sees her as a nuisance due to her gadgets always explode.

" _Why yes! Do you love my babies?" Mei asks him excitingly, after wiping her tears of joy that someone takes an interest with her "babies."_

 _Flashback Ends_

During their walk, Izuku and Ochaco continues to conversate with each other.

"So Izuku-san, do you have any other friends?" Ochaco asks him.

"It's just Mei-chan." Izuku replied to her. "I don't have much friends at school anyways."

"Well, then I guess I'm your new friend then." Ochaco states with a bright smile.

"Sure, I would like that." Izuku replied. "It's been long time since I've made a new friend."

"Well, then I got a feeling you'll get new friends like me, Deku-san." Ochaco replied.

"Um, Uraraka-san, my name is Izuku-san. "Deku" is used by the bullies." Izuku informs her.

"Really? But Deku sounds like a cute name meaning 'do your best!'." Ochaco replied happily as Izuku turns away to hide his blush.

Izuku felt a sign of relief. He's been called Deku ever since he's discovered to be quirkless and that name was usually called by Katsuki Bakugou. Izuku made sure to put Katsuki in his place long ago...

He then noticed a black van upcoming towards them. "Uraraka-san, look out!" he shouts as he pulls Ochaco out of the way just as the black van was inches close to them. Then suddenly, a bunch of men in black suits and ski masks pops up out of the van as they charge at the two. One of them brings out a taser and tased Izuku on the stomach, giving him an electric shock. "AAAAH!" he shouts.

"Deku-san!" Ochaco shouts as she felt a rag covering her mouth, as her kidnappers grab her. She struggles to break free but eventually, the chloroform has taken its effect causing her to pass out.

"Report to Emperor-sama! We got the Uraraka girl!" one of them states.

"Should we bring this kid with her?" another asks.

"Leave him there, not like he's seen our faces." he states as he and the goons take Ochaco inside the back of the van as they drive off.

After driving off, Izuku woke up and took a deep breath. He saw the black van speeding out and Ochaco is in there. Izuku taps onto his watch, communicating Mei.

"Mei, we have a problem." Izuku states, luckily placed a tracer on one of the goons after he was tased by them.

"Let me guess, Ochaco got kidnapped?" Mei asks him. "Already know from the cameras."

"Yes, I placed a tracker on one of the goons. There isn't any hero office near in this area." Izuku said as he looks at the tracks "Give me everything you find about Ochaco's family," he picks up a matchbox as he looks at the writing "And give me details about the Emperor Company."

/

Later, Ochaco is seen dragged out of the van with a bag on her head by the goons. She is dragged into an office. Inside the office are two more people tied up, shocked at what they see.

"Ochaco-chan!" the two adults shout.

"Mom? Dad?" Ochaco respond, as the bag is pulled out of her head. "What's going on!?"

"We're sorry, Ochaco-chan." her dad replied with a guilty expression.

"Of course, you'll be sorry!" shout the penguin man who marches down in front of the family. "You people owe me a lot of loans!"

Please, don't harm my daughter!" The mother shout in fear

"We've already paid you double, Emperor-san." The father said to him. "We should've been paid off from you!"

/

On the glass ceiling, Izuku now in his bat suit uses his gloved hands to press on them. Thanks to Mei's tech on the gloves, he can hear and record everything.

"Are you getting this, Mei?" Izuku asks with an edgy toned voice that sounds like glass on sandpaper.

"Listening and recording, Izuku-kun." Mei replied through the earpiece.

/

"You may have paid me, but you still owe me!" Emperor Masao tells the two parents. "I own you worthless rats and if you don't pay up, I can use my quirk to kill your precious daughter." he said as surrounding in his office are birds standing all over the office, surrounding and stare at Ochaco who looks scared.

 _ **Masao "The Penguin" Emperor's Quirk: Bird-Talk – The ability to speak to all kinds of birds and make them do their bidding. Because he is a bird himself, speaking with other birds through communication is a great feature.**_

/

Izuku narrows his eyes after hearing this, as he presses his gloves to activate a high pitch frequency for only the birds to hear, causing them to freak out.

"What's going on you birds?!" Emperor shout then lights came off. "Who turn off the lights-himei?!"

"Who's there-Argh!" The henchman voice then hearing rumbling and thump.

The sounds of beatings can be heard, as the henchmen's grunts were heard in the dark. Ochaco and her family are scared, as the lights went up. They saw the rumored Batman standing in front of them, with the goons all knocked out on the floor.

"The Bat!?" Emperor shouts in horror, but kept his cool "What are you doing trespassing my office?"

"I am here to bring you to justice, Emperor Masao." Batman told him, causing the penguin to laugh at him.

"And what proof to do you have-himei?" He asks over confidently.

"Check your phone." he respond, causing Emperor to look up at his phone which was hacked to replay a video recording.

 _"I own all of you and if you don't pay up, I can use my quirk to kill your precious daughter."_

Angered, the bird man glared at the dark knight "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING-HIMEI!" He squawked, as he charges at Batman with a knife in his hand. However, Batman grabs him by the beak, as he coldly stares at Emperor.

"Not even the wealth are safe from me!" Batman told as he beats Emperor while still holding his beak. He punches and punches him in the face and body, as he pins the birdman on the desk. He pulls out a hot brand as he inserts it onto Emperor's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the flightless bird screams feeling the hot brand burning into his skin. When Batman retreats the brand, he kicks Emperor like a football out of the window. Emperor screams as he falls on the blackjack table of his casino/club, breaking it.

The Batman looks at the parents, he goes to them as he unties them each once including their daughter. Once they're free, the family hugged each other out of relief and miracle.

"Oh, Ochaco-chan, we should've thought this would happen!" The mother said in tears.

"We just-" the father was interrupt by his daughter.

"I don't care about any of that, what matters is that we're safe now." Ochaco said with a smile, embracing her parents' hug.

"Izuku, the police are coming." Mei told him through the ear piece. "Along with some heroes coming. Mt. Lady, Death Arms and Kamui Woods are on the way."

Ochaco turn to see Batman already gone, once the police sirens appear. _'Thank you, Batman.'_ she thought while her family hugs her.

/

Batman ran down from rooftop to rooftop, as he ran far away from the Iceberg Lounge. He avoided the police; however he heard a voice calls out.

"Freeze!" shout Kamui Woods as he along with Death Arms and Mt. Lady surrounds him.

 _'Great.'_ Izuku thought, once he stops.

"Sorry, Batman. But you're coming with us for questioning." Death Arms states.

"So, either you surrender to me now, or do I have to sit on your?" Mt. Lady said with a smirk. "I'd choose the ladder, no one can't resist being sit on by me!" she winks.

"Oi, oi, we're dealing with a dangerous vigilante." Kamui scolds her.

"Really need to work on not phrasing on the innuendo." Death Arm states to the woman with the Gigantification Quirk.

Batman narrows as he throws a flash bomb in front of the heroes, blinding them with light. Once they cover their eyes, he threw out three objects at each of them. One is an electric grapple that wraps around Mt. Lady to prevent her from growing giant size. Another is a goo ball at Death Arms, putting him in a sticky situation. Lastly, a fire bomb at Kamui Woods which sets his feet on fire.

"Crap!" Kamui cries out as he stops, drop and rolls around.

With the three defeated, Batman saw the batwing flying towards him as he ran past the heroes and jumps towards the batwing. He got in as it flies away from the sight.

"For no quirk, he's good." Death Arms admits while struggling to get out of the goo

"He knows our weaknesses, and yet he just busted a criminal." Kamui states after putting the flames out.

"Really wished that he didn't have to leave, I would've loved to sit on him." Mt. Lady whispered.

"What was that?" Kamui question in confusion.

"Nothing."

/

"Masao Emperor, sole heir of the Emperor Company has been exposed to crimes including kidnapping, attempt murder, racketeering and tax fraud. It was the thanks to Mustufaru's own vigilante that busted this rich penguin to serve time in confinement." the news reporter said showing a clip of Emperor being dragged by the heroes and police while shutting down his casino.

Watching the news from her bedroom, was a tall young girl with black spiky hair, fiar skin, blue eyes, and wears a red nightgown.

 _'If this Batman can expose the corruption of the wealthy...'_ she thought as she thinks it over. Momo Yaoyorozu is from a rich, aristocratic family. But her mother has gained all her riches due to the crimes she has committed using her wealth. Momo didn't like the practice her mom was doing but she believes that there's nothing she can do about it.

Until she watches the news report about the Batman stopping one of Tokyo's wealthiest and corrupt businessmen.

 _'I want to expose the corruption of the rich too._ ' she thought, as she noticed a black cat at her balcony door, scratching the glass. She walks up to it, open the door and let the cat in as it purrs while rubbing itself around her leg. "Thanks for the inspiration." she cooed as she picks up the cat, and pets it. Looking at herself in the mirror, she gave a catlike grin.

/

 **Thank you for being patient with me in posting this story. Sorry for the long wait, things were very hectic for me in life.**

 **But now, I have a P.a.t.r.e.o.n. page so if you wish to support me, go to my profile for the link to the page. If you wish to see a chapter early, then just donate one dollar to view the chapter at that sight.**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and review.**


	3. Riddle Me This(Plus Catwoman Side-Story)

**Be sure to support me on P.a.t.r.e.o.n.**

 **I don't own My Hero Academia and I don't own Batman.**

 **Enjoy**

/

Chapter 3: Riddle Me This (Plus Prologue)

 **Prologue: The Cat**

In the night of the city of Tokyo, where those who don't sleep runs their business. These types of businesses are where the old Yazuka groups go. The Yazuka has been running the Japanese crime syndicate business in their primes. But then, the age of heroes happened, which causes the Yazuka to not be active for their criminal activities for decades. The same can be said for the Mafias, Gangsters, Mobs, the Triad, Charbonneau Commission, the Milieu. Did I forget to mention the Cartel?

The point of all this, is that these organizations don't do much of work in 22XX. With all the supervillains running amok -with 90 percent of the world population has Quirks- the crime game seems to be of end. But there are those who can get around crime. Namely, the wealthy.

Up on a patio of a ten-story building, five members of each Yazuka clan gather at a single table playing poker. There are about three normal looking gentlemen, but two have some distinct features. One seems to be wearing a black beak-like face mask, also known as Kai Chisaki of the Shie Hassaikai. Another is part of an organization that works for a single woman. This man is known as her enforcer, her link for all her practice and wealth. This man is known as Kuro Shiro, but he goes by the name "Black Mask."

Because his head looks like an effing black skull with a pair of red eyeballs and a tongue.

"The Empress has taken some interest in your recourses, Chisaki-sama." Kuro states while grabbing a card from the table. "As a respectable man of your caliber, you should know the Empress doesn't take an interest once she sees purpose, opportunity, and potential."

"And what makes you think I'll make a deal with your Empress?" Chisaki asked, while placing a chip on the table.

"Simple. That girl you're keeping could benefit the Empress." Kuro states while picking up a card.

Meanwhile, climbing down on the roof top, was Momo Yaoyaorozu. She is seen wearing an outfit. She wore a purple cat mask that pulls down her hair, a purple dress with a green cape connected to the neck line which shows her midriff, two slits on her dress showing her legs and black high-heel boots. She also carries a whip.

 _'That man is Black Mask, my mother's right-hand man.'_ Momo thought as she frowns. Gripping her whip which she created from her body. _'If I take him down, my mom's crime syndicate crumbles.'_ she thought as she sneaks her way in.

"You know in this town, common Yazuka like us are dropping like flies." Chisaki state angrily.

Kuro only chuckled. "Chisaki, my Empress only just wants an alliance with you. She's private wealth and with her connections, she'll have our records cleaned. What makes you think I can walk around freely while the heroes give me the stink eye?"

"Ain't that the truth." spoke another Yazuka member.

"If she can make things clean for us, we'll be living large." spoke Rojiya Yonenaga, a tall Yazuka man with a scar on his left eye.

Suddenly, a smoke bomb is thrown as it spread smoke. The Yazuka members get up as it starts to spread.

"We're busted!" the guard shouts as he held his gun, which is taken away by a whip as he is punched out.

"Is it one of those heroes!?" Kuro demands.

"No." Chisaki said as he felt Momo throwing a kick at him, but he grabs her boot and swings her down on the table. "Just a dumb bitch who don't know her place."

"Damn it." Momo said gritting her teeth, she hates failure.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Chisaki questions.

"Let's see if this cat really does land on her feet." Kuro said while grabbing Momo by her collar. "Hmm, too bad for you, doll, you'll have to die." He said as he walks up to the window, holding her up. "Say goodnight, slut!" he shouts as he threw Momo out the window.

"AAAAAHHH!" Momo cries out, falling from the tall building as she tries to create something, but hits the platforms of the building multiple times, hitting her head preventing her from thinking. She screamed all the way, no hero on sight could've heard her. She fell, and fell, until she crashed onto a trash can, and fell to the ground.

Laying there, body broken as she closed her eyes. She wasn't moving, as there was no way she could've survived that fall.

*meow*

Then suddenly huge load of cats come out of nowhere and begins to come towards the body.

*meow*meow*meow*

The cats surrounding her all gather up and began licking her body, as one licked her face. The other cats were either on top of her or licking parts of her body. As one cat is chewing on her fingers. Momo's eyes were pure white, as they twitch over as the cats basically crawl all over her.

*meow*meow*meow*meow*meow*meow*meow*

With a gasp, Momo's eyes opened while her expression remains.

/

 **The Yaoyorozu Estate**

Inside the aristocrat girl's room, someone crawled over from the window. After crawling from the window, she turns on the lights revealing Momo. Her head is a bit bleeding, but she appeared to be unfazed by it. She strips down her purple dress to only her black bra and panties.

"I'm home." She spoke, as a toy cat pops out of her back, and another from her arm. She knocks over a lamp. She walks over with no emotion, her eyes lost light as they look faded. She goes to her mini fridge to grab a carton of milk, pour it and spill over the bowl for the cat, as she drinks from the carton. She taps on her phone as she receives a phone message.

" _You have one new message."_ *Beep* _"Momo, this is your mother, just want to let you know that I'll be at my business trip a little longer. Help yourself around the house, the butlers and maids will be checking up on your progress."_

She kept drinking her milk as the message continues.

" _You are a Yaoyorozu, Momo. We Yaoyorozus must live up to the standards for the people of interests."_

She kept drinking the milk until the carton's empty.

" _Need I to remind you that, and hopefully someday with your Quirk you'll get a job at the hero's department, get a husband of our high class standards-_

A bat is formed from Momo's hand, as she smashes her answering machine. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN BITCH!" Momo cries out, her face looks as if it had been snapped. She turns around, seeing all the dolls and toys her mother gave her. That she gave her with her blood money. "GAAAAAHH!" she swings her steel bat to knock them out. She ten starts smashing around her room. The cat starts showing up looking at the girl wrecking her room.

"Damn you, mother…" Momo snapped as her hair is down, her hands shaking. She threw the bat at her dresser mirror shattering it. She breathes heavily, the first thing on her mind "Black."

She created a black spray paint bottle, shakes it as she starts to spray the wall of her room black. She sprayed all over which more cats showed up from her window. She went to her closet to spray paint her good dresses black, but then she spots something in particular she had to get it out. A leather jacket her father gave her on her 13th birthday.

She spray-painted her dollhouse before beating it with the spray can. She knocks it over the dollhouse as she places the leather jacket along with some sewing material on the table. She then begins her work.

/

 **Midnight's Hero Office**

"Who could have done this?" Midnight spoke as she finds her hero office covered in green question mark graffiti, and a bouquet of flowers on the footstep.

"If I were to guess, this is a work of a stalker." Death Arms states looking at the flowers.

"Hmm, looks like you've got an admirer, Midnight." Mt. Lady said in jealousy. The other heroes are inside the office investigating the scene.

"Where's Edo with my coffee?" Midnight said as someone came from behind.

"You ring, Midnight-sama?" spoke Edo Negima, a slim man with short black hair, green eyes, and wears a brown sweater vest with a purple bow tie, white button shirt and khaki pants with black shoes. "I got your expresso just like you want it."

"Thank you, Edo-san." Midnight said as she looks at her office, looking a bit wrecked with spray paints. "Are you sure this is how you found it like this?"

"I-I'm sure, Midnight-sama." Edo replied "When I came here to open the office, everything was thrashed out with all these green question marks. I think this is the work of vandalism."

"Here's something interesting." spoke Eraser Head as he picks up the card from the bouquet. "Your mystery stalker sends up this."

Midnight looks at the card, as she sighs "Great, so it is that guy."

"What can you tell us about this guy, Midnight?" Mt. Lady asked.

"Well over the past month, I keep getting these letters that has the same riddles. They sound like love letters, but I can never guess them." Midnight stated.

"Hold on." Eraser Head said looking at the letter as he reads. " _'I seek eternity from you, but you don't have it. My love for you does have an end, if only you start to engage. It will all end if you notice me, but if you don't, then this letter is the end of our love. What am I?'_ This is quite like what was on the news a week ago. Except that letter was addressed to the Batman."

"The Batman, that wanted vigilante?" Edo question.

"He must be an associate with him or something." Death Arms replied.

"You're going to have to show us the love letters that stalker sent to you, Kayami-san." Eraser Head told her.

"Fine, the sooner we find the creep, I'll make him pay for vandalizing my office." Midnight states as unknown to the heroes, a camera bug is seen watching them.

/

"Hmm, looks like Midnight's got a recurring stalker." Mei said while eating cup ramen. Entering inside her base is Izuku, who went up to Mei.

"Anything new, Mei-chan?" Izuku ask her.

"Well, other than the missing kid report, Midnight's office has been vandalized by someone who shares the same riddle fetish as the guy who wrote that letter to you in the news." Mei responds. "What was it again?"

"'I am the fifth child of the family that's the same as blue, I'm always at the end of the root of the family tree, why am I?' Sounds like a fan is trying to challenge the Batman."

"A fan of the Batman? Sounds like someone to look out for." Mei said as she thought of something "Say, isn't it possible that this guy is connected to-"

"Midnight's Stalker? I've already guessed." Izuku said as he wears his batsuit. "I'm going to stop by at her place tonight, see if I can find anything her mystery stalker left out when sending her the three letters at her home."

"...You could just say you're gonna raid her house, you know." Mei told him in deadpan.

Batman didn't say anything as he head down to the Batmobile, while Mei goes to watch more on the news.

"… _if you all look around for him, please contact the police and the Heroes Association for this lost boy."_

/

At the luxurious penthouse owned by the heroine Midnight, aka Nemuri Kayama. She sighs after another day catching villains, she has one thing in mind: that mystery stalker. Whoever this stalker is, he had managed to get inside her penthouse to put his letters full of riddles.

"If I catch that guy." she said to herself as she opens the door to her room, as to her surprise it was the Batman looking over the discarded letters.

To say the least, she is naturally startled.

"Ms. Kayama Nemuri." He acknowledged her presence.

"The Batman? Please don't tell me you're my stalker." Nemuri asks as she walks towards her bed, where she had her emergency button to contact any of the heroes.

"I'm here because of the stalker." Batman respond reading the riddles. "These are the letters sent to your home, correct?" he asked, making Nemuri to ease her calm, but stood her caution.

"Yeah, first one from my mailbox, second at my doorstep, third came from inside my own room." Nemuri states while sitting on her bed. "Never guess you were the breaking and entering type. Not so hero-like."

"I consider myself a detective." he respond as he uses the lenses in his eyes to snap pictures of the letter as he turns to her. "You're in possible danger, Midnight. I'd advise you to protect yourself against your stalker."

"Oh, worry about little old me?" she teased as she unzip her boots, while rubbing her purple stocking clad leg "Just months ago I've caught a heavy breather sneaking into my home just to sniff my nylons." she states while pulling her garter belt strap up as it makes a smack sound on her thigh. "I'm a hero, Mr. Batman. I can handle a simple stalker." she said as she brushes her hair with her hand, only to tear a piece of her cloth from her costume. "But if you wish to stay here for the night, I can-" she notices the window was already opened, as Batman has already left. "Damn, almost got him."

/

Up on the rooftops, Batman reviews the riddles of the clues that connects with each other as well as the connection to the one from the news. _'By using the detective vision Mei upgraded to my suit, I can piece together what these clues hinted at.'_ he thought.

 _ **Letter 1: To my heart's desire you are different from the noon. I hope your eyes reflect the moon that starts a new day. What am I?**_

"Midnight." he spoke, answered the obvious question.

 _ **Letter 2: I am the beginning of the end, the end of every place. I am the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, what am I?**_

"The letter 'E.'"

 _ **Letter 3: What is the opposite of not achieving, and a contraction by not?**_

"Do."

 _ **Letter 4: I am the fifth child of the family that's the same as blue, I'm always at the end of the root of the family tree, why am I?**_

His eyes widen as he silently finished as he starts to connect the dots, but Mei gives him a call.

"Hey, Batso!" Mei spoke to him form the comlink. "Are you seeing the news bulletin?"

"Any lead on the Riddler guy?" He asked, as he turn to see the jumbo screen on the new station tower, showing Midnight's appearance.

 _"Breaking news: there has been a report on the R-Rated heroine Midnight, has been missing from her penthouse just an hour ago."_ the anchorman stated. _"Reports stated that she was in her home when she was in contact that Batman was in her apartment. by the time she was in contact, this was in the recording."_

An image of Midnight calling the Heroes Association as her voice is heard. _"Yes, Batman was at my apartment."_

 _"Did you apprehend him, Midnight?"_

 _"I wish, but he was asking me questions about- wait, someone's at my penthouse."_

 _"Midnight? Are you there?"_

 _"Wait, why are you-HMMMM!"_ then the line was cut.

 _"Midnight? Midnight!"_

 _"Could this Batman be responsible for the kidnapping? We'll discuss more after the break."_ the anchorman stated as the news cut to commercial.

"What are we going to do, Izuku-kun?" Mei ask him.

"I go back to check where she could have gone." Batman states as he held his tracking device. He then went to his batwing which is hidden in cloaking mode.

Soon he flew in where Midnight's place is, he tapped into the scanners to scan for anything. Then he saw tire tracks by the building, which is stained with green paint.

"Bingo." He said as he hears a call from Mei. "Got anything?"

"Well, I'm surprised that no one had checked on the security cameras. However, they've been hacked earlier but I've managed to get a recording of the mobile that parked just around the time you showed up at her place. It's a green van with 7 question marks on the license plate. My drones will lead you to locate it."

"Thanks, Mei." Izuku respond as he flew his bat plane to the location, by tracking down the license plate.

/

"Where…where am I?"

Midnight start to wake up, then realized she on a table with her hands and feets lock in. She look around seeing her pictures of herself on newspapers, magazine, and photographs.

"I hope you've enjoyed your nap, my dear." spoke a distorted voice as Midnight watches a bunch of television screens in front of her. All showing green question marks. Realizing her stalker is here.

"You...!" Midnight's eyes widen as her stalker appears on the tv screen.

Showing a man wearing a green bowler hat, a purple domino mask, and a complete green suit with a tie that has a black question mark. He wore green gloves to match his appearance.

"Yes, Midnight." he spoke to her. "Oh look, looks like we have another guest."

One television screen shows the Batplane coming to an old abandon studio warehouse.

/

"I've got her located." Batman spoke as he enters the studio.

 _"Careful, Izuku-kun, that guy probably had set up traps."_ Mei told through the com-link.

Batman enters inside the studio, looks pitch black. His mission to find Midnight would not be an easy one.

"Welcome, Batman!" spoke the villain's voice as the lights start up, with green question marks all over the corridors of the room. "You're just in time for my game! I hope you like solving riddles, Batman, you know that I do."

"Where's Midnight?" Batman demands.

"Agitated, are we? Well if you wish to save her, just guess the sphinx's riddle, and you will move on to the next level!"

In front of Batman is a large, mechanical sphinx. It has a screen displayed on its chest.

"What starts with Mt. Lady but ends with Ectoplasm but is never shown with Endeavor and Eraser Head?" he spoke from the screen. The sphinx starts to attack, taking a swipe at the Dark Knight who jumps up from the mechanical paw. He flips over as the sphinx chase him around the room, as Batman keeps throwing his batarangs at it.

"The letter "M.'" Batman simply respond, as he threw his batarang at the screen on the sphinx, causing it to short circuit as it falls down. "I'm not going to repeat myself again, where's Midnight, you damn Riddler?" he demands.

"Ah, I love that name. You wouldn't mind if I take it?" Riddler spoke through the speakers, as Batman continues to go find Midnight.

"Where is Midnight?" He demands again.

"You'll see her soon, Batman." Riddler states as Batman ends up in a labyrinth. "If you go through my labyrinth! Just watch out for the minotaur!"

Batman noticed a rumble, as he turns around and saw a hulking figure coming towards him. It is a mechanical minotaur, the one that looks like you see at an amusement park ride.

"Target: Batman, wanted vigilante! Must be eliminated!" The minotaur robot declares.

Batman steps away from the minotaur as he threw batarangs at it. Once it hits the minotaur, it exploded but the minotaur remains intact.

"How do you like the minotaur? Courtesy of borrowing from the Heroes Association." Riddler spoke through the television screens.

 _"Careful, Izuku."_ Mei spoke again in Batman's ear piece. _"Like the sphinx, the minotaur's specs are modified into battle mode. They used to be for an amusement park until they're declared a safety hazard. The specs used for them are from USJ training base for heroes."_

 _'Then I'll just hit the joints.'_ Batman thought as he uses his explosive batarangs at the joints of the minotaur.

"Must...defeat...*Error*!" Minotaur cries out. Batman pulls out four batarangs and throw them to the Minotaur's arms and legs joints connect. Once they contact, the arms and legs fall apart and so does Minotaur.

"Oh, now look what you've done." Riddler said sounding upset "But good luck finding your way out of my labyrinth. It's going to be hard to find your way-"

Batman waste no time as he uses his grappling hook to go up to the roof top and go into the vents.

"Well, now that's just not playing fair." Riddler spoke as he uses the cameras to see Batman climbing through the vents. "Now Batman, here's a riddle for you: what stays cold in one moment but gets warmer in the next?" he asks as he press a button, increasing the heat inside the vents.

 _'The temperature!'_ Batman thought begin to crawl faster.

Batman starts to get hotter by a minute, he has to find a way out. He hears his comlink as Mei spoke to him. _"Izuku, I've hacked into the mapping of your location. This studio's venting map I can lead you to the right room where you'll need to be. Take a right turn and you'll find your way out."_

He crawled down towards to the direction Mei gives him. He found the opening vent, as he kicks it out, gets out and landed on the floor. Once he gets back up, he finds himself on the spotlight. He heard slow clapping as he turns to see the Riddler on the spot light, and next to him is a tied and gagged Midnight sitting on a couch.

"Well done, Batman. Looks like you've made it to the final level of my game!" Riddler said as he holds a cane. "You know, ever since you've shown up, you've totally inspired a Quirkless guy like me to be a mysterious masquerade of mysteries. The king of quizzes, and the entertaining enigma!" he shouts to the heavens.

 _"Guessing he's one of those show off villains."_ Mei stated through Batman's ear piece as he agrees.

"I know who you are, Riddler, and you couldn't have made it obvious." Batman told him. "The letters, the riddles, the showmanship, you did all of that because you are a fan of Midnight. Such a fan that you got yourself hired to work at her office. You became obsessed with her to the point of sending in riddles and break into her home without confronting her. Isn't that right, Edo Negima?"

Midnight's eyes widen as she looks at Riddler. _'Edo-san?'_ she thought in shock that her employee would do such a thing.

"Well, you've solved my secret identify...detective." Edo muttered bitterly.

"I want to know why you've been stalking your own boss, at least to her." Batman said as Midnight is curious as well

"I tell you why...because she rejected me when I come up my very first riddle. She thinks it's just another fan letter, but she didn't even read the name!" Edo shout in sadness. "A small crush on her turned into an obsession, how many times I've been jacking myself off from her debut outfit. So, I've grown up to learn engineering and decided to work as a clerk at her office. I've been wanting to ask her out and the first time I did…she said she wasn't interested!" he cries out in anger.

"That isn't an excuse to stalk her." Batman told him. "You could've just moved on and get over it."

"Oh, like you're better, Batman." Riddler told him sarcastically "You are just as very obsessive to become a hero so much, you've decided to become a vigilante! That's why I've admired you, Batman. A Quirkless man who uses his own toys and gadgets to defeat criminals without a Quirk! So, I've decided to be like that!" Batman then threw a batarang at him, which phase him through. "Nah-ah-ah, I'm just a hologram. The real me is somewhere else in this studio."

Midnight is then pushed out of the couch and ends up in a container which levitates up. Then popping out from the floor is another container containing someone. A young boy around Izuku's age, with messy blue hair, dry-looking eyes, and wears a black school uniform. He has tape over his mouth as well as handcuffed.

"His name is Hitoshi Shinso, his Quirk is very interesting but outright villainous!" Riddler states through the speaker. "He has a Quirk that gives him brainwashing abilities, but he wants to be an aspiring hero. Tsh, like he'll be a hero with a Quirk like that. So, either choose which of these two to save, or they both drown!" Riddler said as he presses a button, causing water to spray inside the tank. "Better choose, Batman, because this container can't be broken by your toys!"

He saw the water filling up rapidly, as the water level is now over their legs. Midnight and Shinso bang on the glass, as Batman analyses the properties of the glass.

"Palladium, the rarest element. But even if it is unbreakable." He pulls out a spray can, as he sprays both the glass. As the water is about at their necks, the containers suddenly melts below, releasing them from their trap.

"What!?" Riddler cries out in shock, and anger. "You...you cheated!" Riddler shouts through the speakers.

"I do have a riddle for you, Edo." Batman told "You and I may be the same, but that's what you think. What do I have but you don't?"

"It's...um... well it's..." Riddler tries to solve it but couldn't.

"That's right. You can't answer because you don't know anything about me. Because I have a Quirk as well." Batman told him, shocking the Riddler. "The kind of Quirk that strikes fear into the hearts of criminals with the weakest will."

"What!?" Riddler shouts in outrage, smashing his hands on the keyboard. "You hypocrite!" he shouts as he starts to have a mental breakdown as he presses all over the panels in anger. "Hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite! You come out masquerading as a crime crusader, yet you're not Quirkless!? I will make sure you die here tonight, Batman!"

Then suddenly the doors around opened, as it releases a bunch of green robots with television screens on their heads (JP: FLCL robot) as Batman release silver brass knuckles from his gloves. The dark knight begins to fight off the robots, punching the screen faces while using EMPs to shut each of them down. When one goes after him from behind, he turns around to throw a batarang at it, causing it to explode. He discharged two other robots to disarmed them, as he manages to throw one at the other and threw a batarang at them. It caused an explosion, destroying the group of robots.

Batman than seeing traps door coming popping out on the floors. Batman uses his grappling hook to launch up in ceiling to avoid the traps. Midnight sees Batman goes down then she sees a robot with laser, targeting at Batman's back. She cut off her ropes and charge at Batman.

"Watch out!" Midnight shout push Batman out of the way, the laser hits the wall.

"Thanks." Batman responds. "Didn't know you'd help out a wanted vigilante."

"Just because you're a wanted vigilante, doesn't mean I'll let you get hurt." Midnight said "Now come on, let's find Edo-san."

"You two aren't going to find me!" Riddler shouts as buzz saws pop out of the wall. Batman saw it targeting at Shinso as he rushes in, threw a batarang at the saw completely freezing it, and grabs him from getting cut down as the buzz saw fall and break.

"Are you alright?" Batman ask him.

"Yeah." Shinso said with a gulp as Batman stands up.

 _"Izuku, I've located Riddler's hiding spot according to the map of the warehouse."_ Mei told him. _"He's about above you."_

Batman saw a window of a booth. He saw Midnight helping Shinso up as he tells them "Contact the Heroes Association and get out of here!" he said as he jumps up, spread his cape into a glider as he flew up to the booth.

/

"You can't win! YOU CAN'T WIN!" Riddler shouts as the window burst open as Batman clocks him in the face with his knuckles. Riddler is knocked to the wall as Batman steps on his wrist from grabbing his cane. "Aaaah! Dammit!"

"You...failed." Batman said as he punches Riddler in face, knocking him out.

/

Outside of the building, the heroes and polices are all around. Midnight's talking to the heroes while Shinso is getting comfort with his parents.

"Eh? Are you saying Batman was here and saved your life?" Mt. Lady ask Midnight.

"Indeed." Midnight replied as she sips her hot cocoa. "I've also learned one thing about him. He's got a Quirk."

"What kind of Quirk is that?" Eraser Head asked.

"Don't know, all I know is that it helps him spread fear I think." Midnight said as she looks up, seeing a shadow at the building with pointy ears. Then the shadow is gone as she looks at her associates. "Looks like I'm gonna have to find a new secretary. Maybe a girl this time."

/

 **Catwoman Epilogue**

Inside her room, Momo has seen her handwork on the new outfit at the mirror. It is black and leathery, with a black cowl mask that has cat ears, black goggles with red lenses. It is full body with a V-line that exposes her cleavage with a pop collar, a zipper from the V-line, a belt that she uses to hold her whip. Her gloves have claws that are sharp like pins, and black leather pants with black high heel boots. With her are a bunch of cats that she has invited in to see her…rebirth.

"Mmm, this feels right." Momo states as she cups her own breast with her hands sliding down to her hips as she bends over, feeling the leather riling up her butt. "I really feel...very yummy." she said as she winks at her mirror "Look out, Batman. There's a new cat in this city."

/

 **Great chapter I suppose.**

 **So, I did some thinking and decide to limit the number on the harem part. Don't want to overcrowd but let's see how this goes.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the late delay, I know I've been promising an update, but I've been slow due to college work and working three jobs, now two as the last one is over for the season. Plus preparing for graduation by December.**

 **Anyway, be sure to fav, follow and review, and be sure to support me on P.a.t.r.e.o.n.**


End file.
